That Time of the Month
by sammy55
Summary: Edward freaks out when he smells Bellas fresh blood. When he figures out what has happened, he has to work his way back into Bellas good graces, after embarrassing and angering her. When his plan goes wrong, can he fix it without killing a certain boy?
1. Chapter 1

**Funny story of how Edward tries to help Bella during 'her time of the month'. Originally a one-shot but I quickly got ideas on how to make it better by writing more chapters! Also, some of Bella's mood swings may seem a little over the top, but I am simply going from my experiences. My friends can be hard to be around when it is there time, same as me. There is another story about Bella's time of the month, but my story is on another plot line entirely and is all in Edwards POV. The other story is called Third Tuesday, written by likeasunburn. It is under my favorites as well. And one more thing. I couldn't quite decide on when to make this story happen. It is either between New Moon and Eclipse or Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. You pick.**

EPOV

I carefully slowed my car as I drove into Bella's neighborhood. There was too much a chance for somebody to glance out their windows and see me speeding on the way to get to Bella's house. So I was driving at snail pace, all the windows in my Volvo down. The wind was blowing towards me and I eagerly sniffed the air for the first trace of the tantalizing scent of her blood.

It hit me full in the face. Fresh blood. Bella's fresh blood. Bella was bleeding now. I revved my engine, oblivious to the risk. I quickly call Alice. "Alice, what's happening? I can smell Bella's fresh blood from five miles away."

Alice's voice came back at me through the phone, sounding as if I had asked her what the weather would be. "Relax Edward. I haven't see anything out of the _ordinary _today for Bella"

The amusement in her voice that seeped through when she said _ordinary _seemed odd to me, but by then I was in too much of a panic to really notice anything. After growling a quick "Why did I even bother?" into the phone, I sped up even more.

I arrived at Bella's and rapidly checked that Charlie was not in the house. I quickly unlocked the house with the key hidden under the eave, deciding it would be faster than breaking down the door. I froze inside the hallway to locate Bella's heartbeat. Upstairs in her room, and from the sound of her breathing, it sounded as if she was asleep. Had she fainted from blood loss? The thought only made me race up the stairs that much faster.

I opened the door, nearly breaking the handle of in my rush. My gaze immediately snapped to Bella, lying on her bed. She was on top of the comforter and had on sweat pants and a tank top that was pulled down more than usual. But nothing could distract me from finding the source of the blood.

I had been to medical school twice and I could think of no disease that would have caused this. Bella must have injured herself in her sleep and hadn't realized it.

I leaned down and shook Bella, more roughly than I had intended to. She awoke with a groan and glared at me. "What?" She practically shrieked. Had I been in a better mood, I would have found her glare amusing. But I ignored her protests and picked her up in my arms turning her this way and that, searching for any sign of blood.

Upon seeing no blood, I set Bella gently on her bed, simply staring at her. She continued to glare at me. "Well?" she asked.

I sighed. "I'm sorry. I can smell fresh blood on you. I panicked. There is a lot of your fresh blood, although I don't know where it is coming from." I sighed, more frustrated with myself for not being able to find the blood than anything else.

She looked at me and I thought I could see a trace of fear in her eyes. "B-Blood?" she questioned. I nodded sincerely. She opened her mouth, and then snapped it shut almost immediately.

"Bella?" She glanced up at me as I spoke, than down again. She kept her eyes planted on the floor as she hurried over to the bathroom. But she wasn't quite fast enough that I didn't see the fear and embarrassment clear in her eyes. Thankfully she didn't trip in her mad dash to the bathroom. My mind was in turmoil, trying to figure out what I had done to make Bella act like this. I was awakened from my silent reverie by the sound of the bathroom door slamming and locking.

I walked over to the door and raised my hand to knock when I heard a sound that sent tremors of pain through my dead heart. Bella was locked behind the bathroom sobbing loudly. "Bella? Are you alright?" I asked, my voice slightly cracking at the end from worry.

"Please leave Edward." I could hear the embarrassment thick in her voice.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong with you." I could hear how her heart and breathing sped up rapidly. I knew that wasn't from whatever was wrong with her, just as I knew that she would be blushing furiously. And now that I had time to think about, her scent was off. Not by much and for someone who was not as attuned to her scent as I was, there would be no discernable difference. And the scent of her blood had not dissipated at all.

"Edward. Think about it." She voice lashed through the door, filled with annoyance. What was with her? First she was angry with me, and then in the blink of an eye she starts sobbing and is embarrassed. And now she was exasperated with me. What in the world was wrong with her?

Then it hit me. The blood, the mood swings, her embarrassment. Alice's voice came into my head as well. I should've asked her why she was so amused by the _ordinary _day. I whipped out my phone and dialed Alice's number, while walking downstairs so Bella couldn't hear me. Alice's voice came through the phone, full of false innocence. "Yes Edward?"

I growled though the phone "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Edward I told you there was nothing out of the ordinary happening today."

I snarled once more, though I couldn't stay mad at Alice. "It would've saved me a lot of panic and Bella a lot of embarrassment." Her lilting laugh came through the phone, and then the line went dead. I walked back up the stairs and called through the door "Bella, may I come in?"

She answer was a quick and panicked "No!"

I back tracked. "Are you alright? Will you come out?" I didn't care that she wouldn't let me in. I understood. But I wanted to hold her.

"I'm f-fine. Give me a few human moments." I sighed but I murmured agreement. I sat in her bedroom for a few minutes before I heard the sound of the shower running. I huffed, getting up and going into the kitchen downstairs. I noticed a shopping list on the refrigerator. I considered doing Bella's shopping for her and surprising her, but considering her current mood I decided against it. I quickly set about making some eggs.

I had just set the eggs on the table when I heard Bella coming down the stairs. I went to the bottom to meet her and when she came into view and saw me, her face burst into a deep scarlet blush and her face moved down to stare at her feet. I quickly caught her in a hug. I murmured into her strawberry smelling hair "It is ok. It's my fault for over reacting."

Bella looked up at me and I was shocked to find tears in her eyes. I quickly wiped them away while she said "I'm sorry for acting so mean to you earlier."

I chuckled. "It's not your fault. It is just your mood swings." I expected her to laugh, or at least smile so I was shocked when she glared at me. "What?" I asked, thoroughly confused. She just continued to glare at me, and then stomped past me into the kitchen. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and flipped it open to see a voicemail from Alice. _"Call me when you need help!"_ I growled under my breath. Clearly Alice thought this was funny. I was about to call to retort when I heard quiet sniffling coming from the kitchen. I hurried in, just in time to see Bella blowing her nose. I hurried over to her.

She looked up and her face once again turned red. "I-I'm sorry."

I kissed her nose, and then answered "I know." I wasn't going to mention that none of this was her fault. She would just get mad at me again. She probably already was and I wondered how to get back in her good graces. My eyes wondered over to refrigerator and I saw the grocery list. I turned to her and asked "Since you aren't feeling too well, would you allow me to go shopping for you?"

I expected having to argue with her for hours until she surrendered so I was immediately suspicious when she answered "Sure, thank you." Then her face turned bright red and she went to grab the list from the fridge but I, of course, beat her to it. "No Edward I have to take off something. Or you can let me go shopping instead." Her voice clearly pleaded with me, but I wasn't going to let her while she looked so tired and miserable.

So instead I grabbed a pen and turned to her. "Which item?"

She opened her mouth, and then shut it resignedly. "Fine. Charlie won't be home till tomorrow, so take your time." I wondered what she meant by that. But I shrugged it off, kissed her quickly and then rushed out the door and into my Volvo.

My phone buzzed and I set the list down beside me so I could pick it up. Another voice mail from Alice. _"Do you want me to do Bella's shopping for you?" _ As if I couldn't shop. I have shopped before, mainly for Bella. Simple things though like lettuce and spaghetti sauce. This couldn't be any harder could it? So I quickly texted Alice back a "No." And then I started on my way to the store, wondering why Bella and Alice were so cautious to let me go shopping. I mentally shrugged it off and concentrated on getting to the store as quickly as possible.

**Next chapter will be Edwards shopping trip. I am not sure if it will be as long as this one, but it will be funny. And after that will be one more chapter. I hoped you like this! Please review! Oh, and I know that I never said in plain words what was with Bella but I don't think Edward or Bella would say that out loud. Just my thoughts!**

**Please Review!**

**Click that button!**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok this chapter may be a bit shorter than my other chapters, because this is a bit of a filler chapter. Not to short, but still. I DECIDED THAT THIS IS SET RIGHT AFTER NEW MOON!**

EPOV

I groaned as I drove through the grocery store parking lot. It was packed, and it would take me that much longer to get back to Bella. I didn't like leaving her when she was like this. Especially with Victoria on the loose. But I knew Alice would see anything so Bella was relatively safe.

I finally found a place to park and walked into the store, grabbing a cart. I glanced down at the list and looked for the first few items. Bananas, apples, lettuce, and chicken. I walked as fast as _humanly _possible down the produce isle grabbing the first items I saw, tossing them in my cart. I didn't pay close attention to them, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible.

I scanned the list once more, heading towards the cereal aisle. I quickly tried to back away when I saw Jessica, but she saw me. _Now I have a chance! He can't be going out with Bella. Not after all that happened. And besides, why would Edward go out with Bella? She is so plain, and I am so much prettier than her. _Her thoughts were accompanied by alternating shots of me and her in bed, and Bella before I came back. I winced, not sure which images were worse.

"Hi Edward! How are you?" She was practically bouncing up and down in her excitement.

"I'm fine I am just shopping for a couple things. And you?" I had long ago learned to be polite to whomever I met, whether I liked them or not.

"Oh, I am fine! Just shopping for some cereal." _Now is my chance. I am going to ask him out. But how should I ask him so I sound cool? _ I sighed. She was in for a major disappointment. "Hey Edward… since you're not dating Bella anymore, would you like to go out with me?"

"Jessica, I am still dating Bella. I love her and I am at this store for her. She is not feeling well."

I watched her face fall. "Oh… Ok." Her thoughts were screaming denial at me. _How can he still be dating Bella? I am so much prettier than her. He must be with her out of guilt. She isn't worth anything when he isn't around. She was a zombie! _

I quickly said good bye and walked away. I hadn't gone down more than half the list when I ran into Mike Newton. He walked straight up to me, trying to act as if he wasn't scared. His thoughts and heart rate told me otherwise.

"So, Bella didn't come shopping with you?" Man this guy got straight to the point.

"No she is feeling sick so I offered to shop for her."

_Yea sure he offered! No guy would go shopping for his girlfriend unless she asked them to. Unless Bella is still mad at him for leaving her. Maybe I should swing by and see how she is. Maybe she will be so sick she will be in bed. _Vivid images of him and Bella in bed flashed through my head. I grimaced.

"Are you sure she is ok being left alone? If she is sick, maybe I should check up on her."

I nodded. "Of course she is fine. It is just a cold." Mike nodded and walked away from me, his thoughts all surrounding Bella and what they were going to do when He went over to her house. I had to hurry and finished shopping. I prayed I didn't run into anyone else from school.

Luck was with me and I quickly worked down the list. I was just about to leave when I saw the last item on the list. It was written very small print, which is why I didn't see it before. I froze. This was why both Alice and Bella didn't want me to go shopping.

I walked towards the feminine health products. I figured there would be a few different ones for me too pick from. I was wrong.

I turned into the isle and stopped. There were too many kinds. Which did Bella like? Tampax, Playtex, Super absorbent, Easy glide, 360 protection. There were too many for me to just pick one and go. I sighed and let my eyes drift around.

I briefly considered calling Alice but then everyone would eventually hear and I and Bella would get teased. Mostly me because Bella couldn't help it. I looked around and my eyes found a store employee eyeing me.

Her thoughts were a jumbled mess as she tried to figure me out. _He is way too hot to not have a girlfriend. But maybe none of the girls around here are his type. Maybe he has a girlfriend, but I bet I can convince him to have fun with me for a night. _What was with people and these thoughts today?

I glanced over at her once more, shocked to have her so close to me. Humans tended to shy away from us. "Excuse me; do you need help with something?" She tried to make herself sound seductive. But it was wasted on me.

"I was just looking for…err… womanly products for my girlfriend." If I could I would be blushing. Some man I was, I couldn't even say the word Tampon. The woman's thoughts were laughing at me.

"Oh well do you know what kind she prefers?" She looked dejected.

No I course I didn't. Bella didn't bother to tell me. I was getting mad, but at whom I couldn't quite tell. "No I don't." My phone buzzed and I glanced down at the number. Alice. I turned away saying I had to take this. "Alice, what do you want? Is Bella ok?"

I could hear her tinkling laughter before she answered. "I can see you need help. Get Bella the 360 protection." The phone went dead in my hands.

I sighed, turning back to the eagerly waiting help. "That was my sister; she told me what I need. Thank you for helping me. I looked her full in the eyes and flashed my teeth in a smile. I grabbed what I needed and left the girl hyperventilating.

I quickly paid for my groceries, ignoring the stares I was receiving. I carried all the bags to my car, about three in each hand. I dropped everything into the back and was in the car, pulling out of my spot before a full second had passed. I was in a hurry to get to Bella. I knew Mike was probably already there and I wanted to be the one to kick him out. I just hoped Bella was ok. I couldn't know if something went wrong because my cell phone had died.

**I hoped you liked it! My last chapter in this story will hopefully be out within a week.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait, I try to update each of my stories equally. But I got caught up in a one-shot. It's called Snowball; please check it out if you have the chance.**

EPOV

I drove at my full speed, until I got to Bella's neighborhood. I still went over the speed limit, just not as much as before. I could hear Mikes thought before I got to her house. _She looks upset. I wonder what I said. Nothing that should make her upset. Or at least I don't think anything would. Oh no, now she has tears in her eyes! Way to be smooth, Mike! Well, maybe I can kiss her better!_

I growled, speeding up. I was at Bella's in the blink of an eye. I slammed my car door shut, hoping Mike would hear it. He didn't, but Bella did. "Mike, Edward will be home soon. I know he went grocery shopping. He will be mad, and I don't want you to get hurt."

What did she mean she knows I went shopping? Isn't that what I told her? What did Mike telling her? I listened to his thoughts before unlocking the door and strolling casually to the living room where I knew they were.

"Hey Bella. Mike what are you doing with your arm around my girlfriend? And why haven't you let go even though it is clear that she doesn't want you?" It was easy to see. Mike was trying to keep Bella close to him and Bella was trying to break away without hurting Mikes feelings. Typical of Bella; always putting others before herself. Another reason why she was too much of angel for Mike.

"I was just trying to help Cullen. No need to be so touchy. Geez, I'll leave now. Bye Bells." I growled when he called her Bells. That was my name for her! I grinned when Bella didn't answer, instead turning to blow her nose.

I walked Mike to the front door, pausing enough to make him look at me. "You ever come here again without Bella's permission, I will…" I couldn't say what I was really thought; I would kill him. So I let the threat hang and from his thoughts I could tell he got the idea.

_Cullen looks really angry. Maybe I shouldn't come here for awhile. I could always come back when he leaves again. If I came here sooner maybe Bella will pick me as a shoulder to lean on. Instead of that stupid Indian guy._ I nearly grinned. At least I wasn't the only one who hated Jacob. I followed Mike out and retrieved the bags from the car. I shut the door behind me, dropped the bags in the kitchen and ran back to Bella who was trying to stop her tears.

"Bella, what did he do to you? Did he hurt you at all?" I growled, _wanting _to hurt him. Badly.

Bella sniffled. "He was just saying things." I groaned; I hated when she didn't tell me her thoughts. "He asked me where you were and I said you were grocery shopping for me. He was saying that he didn't see your car at the store and that he didn't see you in the store at all. I knew that wasn't true, but I couldn't help it Edward. It just brought back all those memories, and I started to cry. Mike tried to comfort me and I pulled away. Then you came in. That's all."

_That's all?_ He lied to her face, after seeing me at the store, purposely brought up a sore subject for her and was still thinking about having sex with her before I walked in! Seriously that boy needs his issues taken care of. And I would be more than happy to take care of them for him. "Bella, that's huge! I could kill him! And he was still thinking about s… inappropriate thoughts about you while you were crying."

I can't believe I almost said sex to Bella. Her face turned a deep crimson and she looked down as she started towards the kitchen. I followed her, hoping nothing else would happen. The phone rang and I began unpacking the groceries with vampire speed. "Hey Dad, what's going on?"

I could hear Charlie's gruff voice over the phone. "Do you mind if I stay here for a few days? Fishing is really good and we want to try a new spot… But I understand if you want me-"

Bella cut him off. "Dad that's fine. I am going to lay low anyway. I feel a bit under the weather." I shook my head. That would make Charlie even more worried. But Bella couldn't lie.

"You're sick? Are you sure I shouldn't come home? I mean if your there alone and your sick, what if something happens?" I could hear the undercurrent of worry through the phone. I had a feeling some of that worry was about what Bella would say next.

"Dad if I need help Edward or Alice will help me. And before you say it, yes I know Edward can't stay overnight. Alice can if I need help." She rolled her eyes at me and I had to suppress a chuckle.

I heard her dads sigh and say resignedly "Ok Bells, I'll be back in about three days. Bye."

Bella said bye and hung up. She turned back to me, and then blushed furiously. I was holding her Tampons out to her. She took them and ran upstairs to the bathroom, not tripping thankfully. I heard the doorbell ring and heard Alice. _Here are some movies Edward. Bring Bella over to our house tomorrow. Have fun! _

By the time I got to the front door she had left. In her place sat a bag full of movies. I quickly returned to the living room, hearing Bella coming down the stairs. "What are those?" She looked through the bag thoughtfully.

I answered her and decided to ask her about tomorrow. "There from Alice. Would you like to hang here today and then come over tomorrow?" I wondered if Alice had taken Jasper into account. If was going to be difficult for all of us. I could feel my throat burn even as I spoke. Apparently Bella realized that to.

"Won't it be hard for you? What about Jasper?" I noticed a glimmer of fear enter her eyes, but it disappeared just as quickly. I could tell she was remembering her birthday party, and, if I knew Bella, when I had left.

"You'll be perfectly safe." That was a total lie. "Alice says everything will be fine." Another lie. "I am fine around you and it won't be as bad for the others. Jasper… I don't know he may go hunting."

I knew what Bella was going to say before she said it. "I don't want to force Jasper to leave his home just because I came over." I knew Bella to well.

"Bella, please just leave it. Let's watch a movie." I attempted to dazzle her, but apparently she saw through me almost immediately. But she moved towards the movies anyway. I sat on the couch while I watched her put the disk in the DVD player, and then move to sit down beside me.

"What are we watching?" I hoped it would be a cheerful comedy to lighten the mood. I was wrong.

"Titanic." I groaned inwardly. With Bella already emotionally unstable like this, Titanic would be the last film I would consider for her. With her emotions hay-wire, it might actually be helpful to have Jasper home tomorrow. I would have to ask Alice about him later.

I watched the movie with Bella, although I mostly watched her. She went from crying to laughing to angry in an instant. It was kind of funny to watch. I had to hide my amusement so Bella wouldn't get mad at me once more.

I watched movie after movie with Bella, her yawns coming more and more frequently. I finally stopped her when she went to put another movie. "No Bella, you need sleep. Bed time for the human." Just like I expected, she glared at me and turned to stomp upstairs. I followed her up and lay on her bed while I waited for her to finish her human moment.

Tomorrow I was taking Bella to a house filled with six vampires, while she was on her period. One vampire who doesn't have as much control as the others, and another who wants her blood more than any other humans. I sighed. There were too many things that could go wrong. I would have to trust Alice. And I learned awhile ago, you don't bet against Alice.

**It was hard to write this chapter. It feels like it is missing something. But I hope you enjoyed it! I decided to make this longer than I originally planned. So expect some more chapters out soon. As well as some one-shots!**

_**PLEASE REVIEW! **_

_**CLICK THE BUTTON!**_

_**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**_


End file.
